narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tsuki Uchiha
Tsuki Uchiha is a woman destined to leave the ninja world in a great change. Background Tsuki was born as the backup eyes for Ashi Boruto, Shai Uchiha's father. After some years past and Ashi saw Shai's Sharingan progress, he decided he would create another pair of eyes, and hide it in case his plan failed. He went back, and convinced a woman to fall for him. After the baby was born, he hid the child and the mother in Suna, where some of his subordinates lived. The child grew up, becoming Tsuki Uchiha. She was told stories from her mother about her great her father was, and she developed a goal to be as great as him. She was too young to participate in the Fourth War, as she was only 7. When the war was over, she was taught how to wield a fan, to better enhance her Wind Release. She discovered her Magnet Release, and learned how to control it using the sand around Sunagakure. After the war. She decided to leave Suna, and find her father. She later discovered that he was dead, making her search for the man who killed him. Finding out that the half brother she didn't know about killed Ashi, she attacked Shai, but ultimately lost. After some events, she continued to travel, only to encounter all 9 tailed beasts, who had been roaming after the war. She discovered her ability to talk to them, and wanted to protect them from the cruelty of humans. Each time she tried to protect them from being captured, she lost every time, even if she knew it would be a disadvantage if she tried to fight back. After the last beast was recaptured, she decided to wander again, for a new purpose. After being brought to the telepathic dimension of the beasts, they gave her a portion of chakra. She was then met by the Great Sage himself, who in turn, thanked her for trying to protect his creations. He After coming back, she became enlightened and vowed to protect chakra from those who abused it. She decided to go into her Kamui dimension, using a special jutsu to watch over the ninja world, only to step in when needed. Personality Tsuki is a quiet but serious ninja, and is known to stay calm in battle. Only using her power when need be, Tsuki makes sure chakra isn't being abused, as she believes is true with Jinchūriki. She gives off a kind and friendly nature, but can easily change into a more cruel person, and has been given the name Lady Judgement because of it. Appearance Tsuki is a tall kunochi, with long flowing purple hair. Her magenta eyes complement her soft skin tone, which is why she is often admired by men across the ninja world. Her outfit consists of black heels, and she wears a long black skirt that opens up in the front. She wears a Navy blue jacket that barely covers her up, but enough to make shinobi stop and stare at her beauty. Abilities From her Dōjutsu abilities to her Tessenjutsu, Tsuki is an exceptional shinobi who can cause a threat for any ninja. Tessenjutsu Being raised in Sunagakure, Tsuki learned how to utilize a fan and became a long range battler. She has become so masterful of Tessenjutsu that she could not only use it along with her Wind Release, she could combine her Magnet Release with it as well. Nature Transformation Born with the affinity of Wind Release, Tsuki learned to utilize the wind in her own unique way using Tessenjutsu. After the discovery of her Earth Release, she was able to use her Boruto Clan bloodline to create her own Kekkei Genkai, the Magnet Release. She mastered this ability by practicing with the surrounding sand of Sunagakure. Later on, she learned Fire Release, learning it from her half brother Shai. Her Lightning Release came from Shai as well, as he wanted her to feel prepared for any type of attack. Dōjutsu Sharingan After she was born, Tsuki was accepted into the culture of Sunagakure, and even attend their academy. However, the only friends she had was the animals she could communicate with and her dear mother who did everything she could to teach her daughter about the extinct Uchiha. Her mother, as a shinobi, was sent to patrol and guard the village gates. She was killed by Sasori's explosion traps along with other shinobi. Waiting for her mother to come home, she decided to try to find her. Hearing news about the death of some shinobi, she instantly got to the scene. Horrified, she awakened her Sharingan, at the death her mother, officially being alone. The sharingan boosts her abilities in Ninjutsu by helping her be more precise with her Wind Release jutsu, as well as focus her fan usage later on. Using the scroll left by her ancestor Naori Uchiha, she learned how to use Izanami if she needed to rescue someone in darkness. Mangekyō Sharingan After losing her mother, Tsuki had begun to wander the world, deciding she would try to find her father, the man whom she looked up to. Shocked to see the Boruto Clan's dwindling clan members, she asked one of them of her father. With a heavy heart, the guide showed her the ashes of her father, causing her to burst into tears. Saddened by the death of her role model and her beloved father, Tsuki awakened her Mangekyō Sharingan. Demanding to know who murdered her father, she was told he had a son by the name of Shai Uchiha. Searching far and wide for him, she finally succeeded into finding Shai. Challenging him, the two sibilings clashed. During the fight, she awakened the ability Kamui, as Shai attempted to stab her. She manifested her own Susanoo as she defended herself from the devastating flames of Amaterasu. Ultimately, Shai won, but before he delivered the final blow, he thought of his older sister that protected him, causing him to drop his sword. He told her to find the body of her own mother and replace the eyes so that her own goals could be realized. Believing in an entirely new way of life, she went back to Suna to follow Shai's instructions. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Finally reaching her mother's body,Tsuki removed the body from the grave, and took the eyes of the dead Uchiha. Discovering she was followed by Shai, he took her to Maroi Hyuga, who performed the transplant for Tsuki. Believing she would now follow his quota, he removed the bandages and taught her the things he knew about Uchiha history and the techniques exclusive to the clan. Having a moment alone, Tsuki used her Kamui ability to teleport away from Shai, and pursue her own goals. She now has usage of a Perfect Susanoo, and uses Yasaka Magatama using the Susanoo Fan. Senjutsu Tsuki was born with an incredibly gifted ability, to talk to animals. This ability allowed her to become friendly and respected by any animal she came in contact with, which also expanded later on to tailed beasts. She became able to senjutsu due to her connection with nature itself, and the animals. Unlike Hashirama's usage of natural Sage Mode, Tsuki's senjutsu chakra comes from that of the animals and nature. When using Sage Mode, Tsuki switches up from being a long range fighter to a close combat one. Her moves become fluid, with her combining her fan dance with taijutsu. She uses it to boost abilities, like her Magnet Release or Explosion Release. However, using the power has its share of risks. The main one, is using up the chakra of the animal. If she absorbs too much using the animal method, she can potentially kill it, making her ability to be pointless. Another risk is the health. Fusing multiple chakras inside of her can disrupt her original chakra flow, making her sick and pained in battle. She only uses Sage Mode if it is absolutely necessary, to avoid all the risks of using it. Rinnegan In her times of wandering, before the tailed beasts were recaptured after the war. She was born with the ability to speak with animals and used it with the tailed beasts she encountered and at first, didn't want to be bothered by her. However, she believed they deserved to be free, and wanted to keep them that way. Even though they didn't want her help, she still tried to protect them when the villages of the world tried to recapture them. Each time and beast she failed, but she still gave it her all, no matter what the risk. But after she helped every single one,she was heartbroken that she couldn't save not one. At that moment, the beasts connected with her telepathically. They introduced themselves and all expressed their gratitude for her trying to help. Her reward, in turn was the chakra of them all. That brought about the appearance of Hagoromo, who also thanked her for trying to save the beasts and change the world with little power she had. He manifested the chakra into a Rinnegan, with nine tomoe representing the the tailed beasts. Hagoromo then declared that it was her choice, on how she would use her power for the world. Suddenly, she was cut out of the telepathic meeting. Grateful for her powerful gift, she went into hiding, to train herself. Her abilities include from Chakra Receiver Manifestation, to creating shadows and genjutsu with Limbo: Border Jail and Genjutsu: Rinnegan. She has shown her usage in using the Six Paths of Pain, with the Deva Path being more connected to her. With that mastery, she is shown having use Chibaku Tensei, along with Banshō Ten'in. The last of her abilities include using Amenotejikara, making her usage more unique note incorporating her fan with it. Rinne Sharingan After receiving the chakra of all the tailed beasts, Tsuki was able to form an incomplete form of the eye, since she didn't have all nine sealed within her. She does gain incredible skills, such as Truth-Seeking Ball manifestation, along with the space time jutsu of Amenominaka and Yomotsu Hirasaka. However, using either technique is very chakra taxing, so she won't use them without a huge power source. The eye itself takes a toll on her body, so she doesn't use it unless it is absolutely needed. Body Modifications When she was under the teachings of her older brother, he sought out the DNA of Diedara, a powerful shinobi of Iwagakure. With the help of Maroi, he transplanted the cells of Diedara into her right arm that had been severely burned from the Amaterasu flames. The transplant gave her a mouth on her right palm, similar to Diedara's own. With the new DNA in her arm, Tsuki became able to create the Explosive Clay like Diedara, the only difference being that her clay is more deadly, but harder to control. She can touch a surface and create a blob of clay that can trap foes and explode at her command. When combined with senjutsu, Tsuki can make the clay "alive". She can create a clay blob and have it move on its own, searching for chakra. Unfortunately, every transplant has its own problems. The first, is the control of the cells. Diedara and Tsuki's DNA constantly fight over the arm, making it hard to use both simultaneously with the right arm. Due to that, Tsuki bandages her arm, only using it necessary. The second, is the risk of suicidal explosion. If Tsuki is unable to fight back Diedara's DNA, she can potentially lose control and have the clay explode upon her self. Intelligence Tsuki is a very smart ninja, being able to analyze an opponent before the battle can even begin. Using the sharingan, she can easily scan a move, being able to produce it with a stronger variation. Her ability to talk to animals helps her use them for spying and tracking, without the target knowing the true purpose.